ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Aspen
Amanda Lorraine Glennis (born April 14, 1988), better known by her ring name Amanda Aspen, is an American professional wrestling referee, ring announcer and model currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance, where she officiates women's matches on the company's Odyssey brand. Early Life Glennis was born in Denver, Colorado and raised in the nearby city of Centennial. Her parents are Jack Glennis, who operated a flooring business, and Saundra Glennis (nee Farrows), a speech pathologist. Glennis has two older sisters and one younger brother. Her mother is an English national who moved to the United States as a college student; as such, Glennis and her siblings have dual United States-United Kingdom citizenship. She attended Arapahoe High School and graduated in 2006. She subsequently attended the University of Colorado, from which she graduated in 2010 with a degree in management. Glennis subsequently took a job in the Denver Broncos front office, starting out as a receptionist before working in PR for the team. She remained here until she was approached by EAW about taking a job with the company. Modeling Career Glennis' first foray into modeling began while interning for the Broncos in 2007. While standing on the sidelines at a home game in September of that year, she was approached by an agent who suggested she give the profession a shot. She eventually appeared on billboards in the Denver area modeling merchandise for the team. Glennis has since appeared in several publications. Professional Wrestling Career Elite Answers Wrestling (2017 - present) NEO (2017 - present) Glennis was contacted by Elite Answers Wrestling's talent relations representatives in October 2016, after one of them came across her modeling portfolio. She was eventually signed to a contract in February 2017. Under the name Amanda Aspen, she debuted on-air on NEO in March as the developmental territory's backstage interviewer. She remained in this role until July, when NEO ring announcer Jasmine Peyton was called up to the Empire brand. Aspen took over her former duties. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) OWT (2018) Aspen was signed to OWA in March 2018, and was initially assigned as the ring announcer for the promotion's developmental territory, OWT. She remained there until August 2018, when she was moved to Odyssey was a referee. Odyssey (2018 - present) Aspen's main roster debut came on the September 1 debut episode of Odyssey, where she began officiating matches. Personal Life Glennis currently resides in Chicago, Illinois. Her ring surname is taken from the city of Aspen, Colorado, where her family frequently vacationed while she was growing up. Glennis enjoys playing fantasy football and basketball, and is also a skilled poker player. She is good friends with Dani Woods, Bethany Sharpe, and Jasmine Peyton. In Wrestling * Entrance Themes ** "Candy" by Mandy Moore (February 2017 - March 2018) ** "Love At First Sight" by Kylie Minogue (April 2018 - present) Category:Ring announcers Category:Correspondents Category:1988 births Category:American characters Category:British characters Category:Models Category:Referees Category:Krystynakills characters Category:2017 debuts Category:OWA Odyssey Category:OWA personnel